Confession
by jessoyouknow
Summary: So Rapunzel's been trying to figure out how to tell Eugene about it. And after several weeks, this is how it went.
1. Confession

So this story is based after the movie. You might recognize the scene I patterned this story after. It's been a while since I last wrote a fanfic, so I apologize for the errors. R&R, please! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled. Disney does.

:.*.:

"So, you've been acting really strange for the past couple of weeks," Eugene started. They were in their bedroom. Rapunzel sat on the bed, staring at her hands on her lap. He leaned against the bed post, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for his wife to respond.

She HAD been acting strange for the past couple of weeks. Her appetite's increased (not to mention she'd crave for the most random food), her moods changed left and right, and most of all (this he found really weird), she'd take several trips to the bathroom more than four times a day.

Her parents didn't seem fazed by this change, another thing he found strange. He deduced it was probably some virus she caught. Or she was hiding something from him. Seeing as she wasn't feverish or lethargic, it isn't likely an illness.

So today right after lunch he dragged her up to their bedroom, locked the door, and sat her down on the bed. He watched her play with her fingers. Oh, she was nervous. But about what? Then she looked up at him, her big apologetic green eyes staring into his curious brown ones.

"Sorry," she began. "I've been trying to figure out how to tell you for the past week, and I guess I went a little crazy." She looked down at her hands again, playing with her fingers. She suddenly looked panicked. After a few moments, she looked at him again.

"Just don't… don't freak out," she said, biting her lip. He raised an eyebrow, but patiently waited for her to continue. After all they've been through, nothing could ever come close to freaking him out again.

She closed her eyes for a moment, opened them, looked up at him and gave a long-suffering sigh.

"I'm pregnant."

He stared at her for what seemed like years. Then his eyes widened. She bit her lip once more, silently wishing for him to stop looking at her as if she'd grown fangs. He wasn't leaning against the bed post anymore. His arms had fallen to his sides. Then, his mouth suddenly opened.

"Oh…" was all he could say. He continued to stare at her, then he looked down at her stomach. His breathing grew heavier and faster. Then he looked back at her again. His mouth grew bigger… and then he gasped.

"AHH—!"

"Wait, don't freak out!" She cut him off, her hands coming up to stop him.

His mouth remained open, but no sound was coming out of it. He actually looked funny, and if the situation had been less serious she'd have laughed by now. But all she could do was look at him, her expression pleading for him to… well, not freak out.

"Ahh,I'mnotfreakin'outareyoufreakin'out? No, i'm just very interested in your uterus and the baby that's growing in it. Howfaralonghaveyoubeenexactly?" He rambled on as he tucked his hands under his armpits, rocking on his heels while he looked at her.

She sighed in relief. At least he wasn't going to scream anymore. She smiled at him.

"Uhm, for about 8 weeks, I guess? Mother says that I'd start having these… cravings, starting around this time of the pregnancy. I'm sure you've also noticed my frequent trips to the wash room, and my mood swings. I knew I had to tell you soon, but…" She trailed off. He watched as a sad expression grew on her face. She looked nervous again.

He dropped his hands, and knelt before her. "But you were afraid that I'd freak out?"

She nodded. "I was afraid you wouldn't want the baby. I thought that maybe you weren't ready for a family yet, because we'd just gotten married a year ago, and you're still learning how to become a prince and me with the princess thing-"

He put a finger on her lips, shushing her. "Hey, I didn't say I didn't want a family. Hell, I've always wanted one since I've been in that orphanage."

She sniffed. "So, you do want this baby?" She laid her hand on her stomach to show him.

He chuckled, and laid his hand over hers on her stomach. "Of course I do. I can't think of a better way to have a family."

She laughed, and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He caught her, but as he lost his balance, they landed on the floor. It didn't matter that his butt hurt from the fall. He wrapped his arms around her waist, brought her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. They remained in the embrace for a while. Then he pulled away, but only for about 3 inches, and grinned down at her.

"So, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him and returned his smile.

"Is there any chance that we're going to have twins? Or triplets? Or quadruplets? Coz I'm not gonna lie, that would be stupendous."

:.*.:

Like it? Hate it? Lame? Crappy? Lemme know! :)


	2. Confession: I'm Scared

Hello! I'm back with Chapter 2. To be honest I didn't really expect myself to continue this fic, as it was intended to be a one-shot. But here it is! Thank you so much to all those who reviewed. Hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled. Disney does. Boo.

:.*.:

Eugene woke up to the sound of hurling in the bathroom. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He could see from under the bathroom door that the light was on. Rapunzel was having morning sickness. He sighed and collapsed on the bed, clasping his arms under his head. She's been five months pregnant now, and the morning sickness isn't going to stop anytime soon. Even until now he still couldn't quite get over the fact that they were going to be parents soon. Sooner or later there would be sounds of high-pitched cries and bubbly laughter.

And more sleepless nights.

It took him a while to absorb his thoughts. He was going to be a father soon. A daddy. _Woah_. He jolted up from the bed again when he heard violent coughing from the bathroom.

"Rapunzel? You okay in there?" He called out. When he received no reply, he sat up again and swung his legs over to the side to stand up. As he strode to the door, he heard sniffing.

"Rapunzel?" He called out again.

"I'm okay, Eugene." He heard the sound of the faucet being turned and the rush of water.

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm. I'll be out in a minute. You can go back to bed."

Of course, he didn't. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. He waited until the bathroom door opened. As Rapunzel stepped out, she saw Eugene unfold himself from the wall. She stared at him, his hair disheveled and eyes smoky from bed and sleep. Suddenly she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him waist as she buried her face in his chest.

Instinctively, he pulled her close, but at the same time he wondered about her embrace. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She snuggled into his warmth. "I'm scared."

His eyebrows rose. "Scared? Of what?"

"Of having the baby." She pulled away from him, but kept her hands on his chest. She looked up at him, searching his amber eyes with her emerald ones. "I don't know if we can do it, being parents. Well, I'm pretty sure you can handle it, coz you've had experience with little kids before. But I never had any experience with children before. What if I'll become a terrible mother?"

So _this_ is what it's all about. He caressed her cheek, then tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "To be honest, I'm scared too."

Her eyes widened. "You are? Really?"

He smiled and pecked her on the forehead. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't handle it. True, I've had the experience of taking care of the kids back in the orphanage, but that's different from what's going to happen to us. This is _our_ kid. Our child. That's a whole new different playing field. And don't you tell me you never had experience with kids before. I've seen you with the kids whenever we go to Town Square. I've received a number of threats from 5-year old boys, telling me they'll marry you once they get rid of me."

She laughed, hugging him tight. "Oh, don't you worry. They'll have to go through me first before they lay a hand on you."

He smirked. "Shouldn't you be saying that about my fan girls?"

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "That was a general statement."

He chuckled and drew her closer. He was relieved that she'd forgotten about the mommy issue, even for a while. As long as she's smiling now, it's all good. He'd actually been thinking about the same thing, only for him it'd be a daddy issue. What if he wasn't going to be a good dad? Not having any parents made it hard for him to even understand the notion of family, which explains his desire of becoming part of one someday. And now, he's about to have his _own_ family.

"We'll be alright," he found himself saying. They'd take it a day at a time. People said having kids was a wild adventure, right? He loved the thrill of adventures, and he was sure Rapunzel enjoyed them as well, especially with him. He took her hand and led her back to the bed. Once they settled, he wrapped his arms around her. She cuddled against him. For the rest of the night peace reigned in the Kingdom of Corona.

:.*.:

Oh, gosh. That was a short one. Reviews are more than welcome. Perhaps that can be your Christmas gift for me? LOL. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Happy Holidays, people of the world! I'll be back with a new chapter maybe after Christmas.


End file.
